


The Start

by Spooky66



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Planet Hoth (Star Wars), Pre-Relationship, Pre-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Leia begins to see that her feelings for Han have grown and Han decides to stay.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30
Collections: Hanleia Holiday Exchange 2020





	The Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junebugrebellion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junebugrebellion/gifts).



> Happy Holidays!! I've always been fascinated by the idea of Han saying he'd stay and the obvious betrayal Leia feels when he says he's leaving and the thought of a tension filled, fluffy, Hoth fic is like catnip for me so I hope you enjoy!  
> Also huge thank you to mrsscruffynerfherder for being my beta!!

Leia was in a mood, which these days was usual for her. She isolated herself from others on the base and found herself snapping at people far too often for no reason. Maybe it was this new frozen base, she always felt cold and on edge. Or maybe it was the terrible fear that followed everyone these days. The noose was tightening, and as much as she hated the hiding and running, the fear of getting captured again hung over her like a dark cloud. Or maybe it was because the Millennium Falcon had been com-silent for the past 48 hours.

That didn’t necessarily mean trouble but it was not a good sign. 

‘It’s probably nothing, it’s just the asteroids interfering with the signal.’ Leia repeated to herself and everyone else. It wasn’t just the lack of contact either, she missed him. He’d been gone for a standard week and still she found herself looking for him whenever she entered a room. She’d grown accustomed to having him around. They’d been spending quite a bit of time together. She enjoyed his company. It was something she tried not to examine but she knew others noticed it. 

She felt drawn to him and she was doing a bad job at hiding it, and everyone seemed to have picked up on their attraction.  
  
They saw the way she ran down to the hangar every time the Millennium Falcon returned or how the two of them would, more often than not, eat together, usually alone. As far as she was concerned they could keep talking, nothing was happening. (She reminded herself that that was probably a good thing, but it didn’t feel good.)  
  
As it was she currently stood in the command center waiting for him to arrive. She was not on duty, they all knew why she was there but she put on a good show of checking the day’s data and making sure everything was in order for her shift the next day.   
A tech from across the room called out, “Millennium Falcon, coming in for landing.”   
The young woman was ostensibly shouting it out for her shift commander but Leia knew it was really for her benefit, there was no reason such information should be shouted out.  
But she played along by looking only mildly interested in the announcement and pretending to be very interested in the tactical screen in front of her for a few moments before casually leaving the room. As soon as she was out of sight she picked up her pace, justifying her desperation with every step.

Hoth was cold and lonely, and Han was her friend, of course she wanted to see him. She was excited to see Chewie too and would be excited to see Luke when he got off patrol. When she thought about it, though, when she was being honest with herself, she knew it was a completely different kind of longing.

As she rounded the corner into the hangar she could hear the loud familiar sounds of the Millennium Falcon settling and the ramp being lowered. Leia’s heart pounded as she waited for Han to step down the ramp. All of a sudden she noticed the people swarming and then someone yelled, “MEDIC!”   
Her heart stopped beating all together as she ran forward to join the melee. Chewbacca’s growls could be heard from the Falcon as the medics entered.  
“Your Highness…” A Quarren stepped into her way, “Let the medics get there first.”  
She clutched at the rebel, “What happened? Who’s hurt?”

The Quarren didn’t respond because her question was answered for her as Chewie emerged from the ship on a stretcher, flanked by the medics. Han followed behind holding his arm but looking generally fine. Leia pushed past the Quarren to rush to Chewie’s side. His loud growling was too fast and pain-filled for her to understand, so she just squeezed his hand.

Han sidled up to her, “He’ll be fine. Some high ranking asshole happened to be in the Cantina where we were meeting the source, recognized our mugs and called for some back up. Chewie took a blaster bolt to the leg and we had to hide out for a bit but we got the information and got out.”  
  
Han grinned at her and held out a datacard.

His smile made warmth bloom deep in her belly, and she prayed the reaction wasn’t showing in her face. On instinct she threw her arms around him, bypassing the datacard. She could feel his shock for just a moment before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tight, laying his cheek on top of her head.  
  
Everything slowed down, and for a minute she forgot that people were seeing their embrace, until one of the Rogues let out a long whistle.   
Leia pulled back as if burned, her face aflame, “Glad you’re back safe, Captain Solo.”   
Han rubbed the back of his head and handed her the datacard, “Yeah, good to be back.”   
Leia’s brow furrowed as she remembered how he’d been holding his arm earlier, “Are you injured?”

He grimaced and rolled his shoulder, “Just a little singed.”

“You should get it looked at. Let’s go to the infirmary.”  
  
His hands rose, “No need, it’s nothing.”

She circled him and gasped when she saw the hole in his shirt that revealed the burned skin beneath.

“I’m not going to the infirmary.” Han insisted. 

“Fine. But it needs to be cleaned.” Leia took his arm and led him back into the Falcon.   
She gestured for him to take a seat before she went to get the medpack. After three years, the Falcon was like home, and she knew just where to go. After all, they’d had many occasions to need the medpack.   
When she emerged, Han was slumped in his seat, eyes closed, looking exhausted. She watched him for a moment, feeling a squeeze in her chest. She made sure to make a little noise as she approached so she didn’t startle him.

“Shirt off.” She said and tried to ignore his leering look at her words.  
  
“Whatever you say Princess.” He tried to look smooth, but winced as he attempted to remove his shirt.

Trying not to give it too much thought, Leia helped him, her knuckles skimming his bare skin as she pulled his shirt off. The smooth planes of his body distracted her for just a moment and she realized she probably looked ridiculous standing there like that when Han raised his eyebrows at her. 

She swallowed and went about her task, cleaning the wound and applying a bacta patch. The absurd urge to kiss the burned skin took over her and she scowled at the thought. Han’s intake of breath as she began to gently clean his injury brought a wave of sympathy over Leia.   
“Thank you, for getting the data. I’m sorry you were injured.” Her words were soft but sounded far too loud in the mostly empty cabin. 

Han waved her thanks away, “Anytime.” 

He grew quiet for a moment, then seemed to be forming some kind of speech in his head. She continued her work, letting him build up to whatever he was going to say. In the meantime, she applied the bacta patch and couldn’t stop herself from affectionately squeezing his shoulder.   
Han coughed awkwardly, “Actually-uh- Chewie and I’ve been talking and we’re thinking about hanging around, maybe joining up.”

The total joy that filled her at his words caught her off guard and she froze. She moved in front of him, needing to see his face and gauge his sincerity.  
  
Han seemed self conscious then, and avoided her eyes, “What? Can’t be that much of a surprise. We’ve been around for this long.”

“You’ve been saying you’d leave since the first day I met you, what changed your mind?”

He looked at her right in the eyes. He opened his mouth and closed it before speaking again, “Everybody around here has a price on their head, I’m in good company. Plus Chewie’s been bugging me about joining up from day one. And,” he took her hand then, “I- well- I don’t know there just seem to be some good reasons to stick around.”

Her heart leapt at his words and she stepped closer. His eyes were searching hers and he stood up slowly, trying not to break whatever spell they were under.   
They stood close, holding hands, faces close, when Han spoke again, “Leia…”   
“Han?” Luke’s voice rang loud through the ship from the ramp startling the two people who’d been focused only on each other. 

They pulled apart quickly as they heard Luke’s footsteps ascending the ramp.

“In here.” Han’s voice sounded choked. 

He brushed a knuckle down Leia’s cheek before taking a step back and grabbing his shirt. Luke paused at the entrance noting the strange air surrounding his friends, but shook it off quickly.   
He ran forward to give Han a hug, “I heard Chewie got injured, is he ok?”

Han nodded, “Yeah he’ll be fine after some bacta and rest.”

“And you?”  
  
Han clapped Luke on the arm, “You know me I always make it out fine.”

“Glad to hear it, I know you just got back but Rieekan told me to get both of you for a briefing about a mission to Ord Mantell.”

“Tell him we’ll be there in a few.” Han said and Luke raised his eyebrows looking between Han and Leia.  
  
“Yeah, sure, take your time.” Luke left them with a knowing smile.

Leia rolled her eyes at Luke, but couldn’t stop the quivering in her gut as she turned to face Han again. 

He kissed her forehead, cupping her cheek, “We can talk more after the mission.”

She nodded wordlessly and smiled, “I’d like that.”

The knot that had been living in her stomach since they arrived on Hoth slowly began to unravel. 

**Author's Note:**

> "I thought you had decided to stay."  
> "Well, the bounty hunter we ran into in Ord Mantell changed my mind."


End file.
